


Rematch

by librasiren



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librasiren/pseuds/librasiren
Summary: Sebuah tantangan terbuka. A flash fiction.
Kudos: 8





	Rematch

\---

" _Lo_ , sini."

Pemuda tanggung dengan seragam berbeda yang tahu-tahu datang ke kelas sekolah kejuruan _fashion_ siang itu, menyeru dengan nada tinggi. Berdiri dengan congkak dan garang, ada tongkat baseball di genggaman tangan kirinya; sementara tangan lainnya membuat gestur memanggil ke arah tujuan seruannya.

"Ayo ke atap. Kita _gelut_!" Sebuah tantangan terbuka, rupanya.

Seisi kelas yang tidak terlalu ramai sesaat senyap karena seruan itu, lalu kembali bergemuruh saling melempar bisik.

_'Hei, lihat, lihat tuh. Berandal STM sebelah.'_

_'Ngeri dipukul gue-'_

_'Ngapain anak sekolahan lain di sini...'_

_'Mau berulah apa lagi, sih?'_

Sementara yang ditantang baru saja membaca _manga_ di bangkunya, mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi bingung yang tampak di sela rambut hitam lurusnya yang berponi panjang bak tirai.

Pemuda pucat yang tampak kikuk itu melepas kacamata bulatnya, dan sesaat membeku sebelum menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan polosnya lalu berkata, "... _g-gue_?"

\---

"Jadi?"

Hampir satu jam berlalu sejak si penantang dan yang ditantangnya naik ke atap, dan kini per _gelut_ an telah usai. Yang tersisa hanyalah si penantang yang terkapar mencium lantai atap, dan yang ditantangnya dengan santai duduk bersila di atas punggungnya.

"Mana ke _songong_ an _lo_ yang tadi, Shion?!" sembari membuka kotak susu di tangannya dengan santai, pemuda berwajah polos yang ditantang itu bertanya dengan nada jumawa. Si penantang yang didudukinya menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri namun tidak berhasil. Ada lebam yang tampak di wajah dan tangannya, beserta beberapa luka lecet.

" _Diem_!! _Gue_ hampir menang, ya!" namun masih ada energinya untuk berteriak, jadi tampaknya ia baik-baik saja.

"Tapi gak menang. _Wle._ " kilah sang pemenang, lantas menyeruput susu stroberinya.

" _Gue_ yakin bakal menang kalo aja _lo_ tadi gak-" pembelaannya terputus oleh sesuatu yang menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Itu sedotan susu stroberi dalam kemasan, yang diulurkan oleh lawannya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menyeruput isinya hingga habis.

"Makasih-" menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, ia meledak, "AAAAAAH! Bukan _'gitu_!"

Ledakan penuh emosinya yang disertai geliatan penuh murka menjatuhkan lawannya dari punggungnya, namun sang lawan hanya tertawa lepas. Tawa itu tampak polos dan tanpa niatan tersembunyi, _terlihat manis untuknya_ bahkan; akan tetapi yang ditertawakan merasa sangat dianggap remeh.

"Syoya-" si penantang meninju lurus lantai tepat di si kepala sang lawan. Tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi sang lawan, tetapi kilat keseriusan yang terpancar di sepasang bola mata penantangnya yang kini membayang langsung di retinanya cukup membuat tawa lepasnya terhenti.

"- _gue_ bakal menang berikutnya." benar-benar terdengar serius nadanya.

Sunyi sesaat, sebelum yang ditantang membalikkan ucap sama seriusnya, "Trus _'gimana_ , mau _rematch_ sekarang?"

Si penantang mengerang sebelum membalas, "Gak bisa, _gue_ ada ekskul abis ini."

"Sabtu?" yang ditantang dengan cepat menyebutkan hari lain yang terlintas di benak.

"Sepulang sekolah, oke?" cepat lawannya menambahi.

"Oke." Kekeh sang pemenang berderai dengan renyahnya, " _It's a date, then._ "

\---

OMAKE

"Susu stroberinya enak, gak kayak biasanya yang di _minimarket_. Beli di mana?" Shion meremas hancur kotak susu kosong yang telah ditandaskannya, sebelum melemparkannya ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Gak beli. Oleh-oleh perkebunan organik dari oom _gue_." Syoya menjawab tak kalah ringannya, seringan langkahnya mengikuti sang lawan menuruni tangga atap sekolah.

Shion melengkungkan bibir, kentara kecewanya. "Yah, _kirain_ beli."

Syoya tak bisa menahan kekeh kecil melihatnya, "Ada banyak di rumah _gue_ , sih. Mau mampir?"

"Mau!" Shion menjawab cepat, tak bisa menyembunyikan binar senang yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Ia membiarkan Syoya mendahului langkahnya, kemudian mengikutinya dengan langkah seringan kapas bulu.

\---

TAMAT, BENERAN.

**Author's Note:**

> STARGAZER rilis 26 Agustus 2020, gan.


End file.
